1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of optical disk recorders and, more particularly, to means for verifying the proper writing of data on the optical disk.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Write verify apparatus for verifying the correct writing of data on optical media immediately after writing does so by detecting the pip, which is caused by a drop in reflection due the hole just formed when the laser writing the hole is returned to read power. All current recording materials have a crystalline form which is reflective. When the laser impinges in the material, it undergoes a transformation to an amorphous state and then melts. When it melts, surface tension causes the formation of a hole in the media which is not reflective. These holes comprise information which can be read by the optical system by detecting the loss in reflection they cause.
Occasionally, write verify systems detect the presence of a "correctly" recorded hole due to the presence of a pip only to have the "hole" later disappear during reading.